


Last night of us

by sidoco



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies, M/M, Mentions of Jeno, Russian Roulette, Soulmates, jaehyun was mentioned along with sicheng, minor mentions of other characters death, the luren gang au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidoco/pseuds/sidoco
Summary: Lucas pointed the gun against his enemy's head,but he couldn't pull the trigger.





	Last night of us

**Author's Note:**

> TAT hi im back but with my luren agenda and this was a dusty idea from back then that i finally wrote at 3 am in the morning last night enjoy [not edited]

“Pull the trigger then, Lucas.” Renjun says as the gun was pointed to him contained the last bullet.

 

“Why aren’t you pulling it?” The thing is Lucas can’t, the trigger wouldn’t budge at his command and he is frustrated at this game already.

 

The moment he counted how many times they have pulled the trigger then this is by his guess, would be the last bullet remaining which basically means that he won and Renjun lose. The last thing that remains is for him to blow the other’s head and the game would end along with his life.

 

Then why can’t he pull the trigger for fuck’s sake?

 

Lucas was never the gun type of person, he likes having more fun with using some weaponry like a knife, gun was more of a Jeno signature thing. The night was young and the plan was being executed very well when he stumbles upon a very known enemy of their own gang.

 

Renjun, also known as the fox of the gang. Sly and cunning, oh may he also add very persuasive? Lucas hated him to his guts and that’s some standards knowing he wouldn’t be holding much hate for a guy he met at least two to three times on a mission.

 

“Fancy meeting you here, Mr. Huang.” Lucas leans by the door frame as he watches Renjun maneuver a body to the dark side of the room, no blood in sight taken into Lucas’ observation he must have put him into some sleeping state or poisoned him.

 

“Please, fuck off.” The other rudely flips him off and that send an unfamiliar feeling to Lucas. Nonetheless he watches as the other struggles to drag the old man away.

 

“Care to share a story about what happened to Mr. Nakamura?” Renjun visibly rolls his eyes at the remark of the other who was looking at the unconscious body of their target and suspect of the biggest drug dealing in Seoul right now. Lucas knew Renjun was capable of doing this but its something unsettling to him that Renjun did something to poison that old hag whether it would be to flirt with him or combat him right away , but then again who is he to care? Everyone deals or deals with shit in here to get the job done him not excluded.

 

“I said to please fuck off, can you leave me alone now? My boss wouldn’t really appreciate knowing I ran into one of his enemy’s idiot again.”

 

“Careful with your words, Huang.” Lucas says dangerously low which still doesn’t bother Renjun.

 

“Listen.” Renjun pulls out a gun pointing it to Lucas, which to the other raised his hands while smirking.

 

“How about you and I play a game? Russian roulette you might call it?” Renjun proposes still pointing the gun at Lucas.

 

“Nice one, princess. Then again, what am i in? any sort of prize?” He asks as he crosses his arms at his chest.

 

“My life.”

 

“Deal, in exchange your prize would be mines too, princess.”

 

Renjun puts the gun down emptying the loaded gun leaving one it and inserting it back as the tall male walks towards him ready to play the game, he points first at the surprised Lucas and no bullet came out and they just went back and front the moment Lucas was near him.

 

Killing wasn’t his forte too, aside from not wanting to hold a gun he didn’t like taking other’s lives too.

 

But could he really refuse this moment? When their rival gang offered himself to him saying he was willing to give up his life for this stupid game, Lucas knew better. (or did he?)

 

Renjun was one of their well known target inside their own gang, they would always finds a way to trap the little fox to stall the rivaling gang. But oh so smart little Renjun was always a step ahead than them instead of being trapped, traps the whole gang and proceeds with their plan.

 

Renjun was always cunning and calculative why would he play a stupid cowboy game with Lucas when he could be making his job easier and faster by just tricking the older? He didn’t know.

 

Down to at least four shots, Lucas hears his phone ring. So he picks it up as he held the gun against Renjun’s forehead and shots.

 

**Jeno: wru?**

 

**Lucas: fourth floor, Nakamura’s room**

 

and Renjun shots.

 

Jeno: bro get the hell out of there, Jaehyun hyung is stuck at the fifth talking with Winwin.

 

And Lucas starts thinking that this game was planned, well too planned by their little fox.

 

“If my calculations are right, then Jeno would be updating you about some situation right now.” More than a question it was a statement coming from the younger.

 

“Don’t worry, this is not part of some calculated plan I schemed, this is fair just for you, baby boy.”

 

So they continued, the fifth shot then the next, and now it’s the last shot and Lucas has the gun. Renjun smiled at him ever so cunning as he points the gun at the other’s forehead.

 

His grip tightened around the gun as Renjun laughs, so he pulls the trigger.

 

Oddly, the trigger doesn’t budge.

 

Is this some sick joke Renjun did again? Did Lucas just wasted his time being fooled again?

 

He was ready to exclaim at the younger when he saw the same painted confusion on him.

 

‘No, Lucas he could be fooling you, for all you know this is part of his scheme you participated in.’ He reminds himself.

 

“Can’t pull the trigger now, baby boy?”

 

“Stop fucking me around.”

 

“Then do it, Lucas. Pull the goddamn trigger.”

 

‘I can’t.’ Lucas wanted to say out loud to remove the frustration building up in his chest but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t let Renjun know.

 

He tries pulling the trigger for how many times.

 

“Goddamnit!” He says, startling Renjun.

 

It was this certain try that Lucas felt something bloom onto his wrist painfully, it felt like it was burning as it drew into his skin his grip was getting tighter at the gun.

 

The pain stopped after a minute or so and he looks at his wrist, now glowing with a drawing of yellow flower.

 

Then it clicks to him why he couldn’t pull this shitty trigger.

 

Because he couldn’t, by nature and by fate.

 

Fate really works weirdly and seems like a guaranteed curse right now.

 

He wasn’t one to believe about this kind of things, he shouldn’t and he knows that. But what would he do if the person he was suppose to kill was also the person he was suppose to spend the rest of his life with?

 

He didn’t know, he doesn’t want to know.

 

He glances at Renjun who has an unexplainable look in his eyes that was driving him insane. Since everything is starting to make some sense now, the intense hate and why he couldn’t pull the trigger against him.

 

Renjun is his soulmate, and the glowing flower makes it annoyingly obvious for him.

 

And if he was remembering things right, one can't hurt their soulmate no matter what, it was caused by the bond that was placed upon the two.

 

He rather wish he would go insane now, he couldn’t deny it like he haven’t dreamed of getting away from this life with his soulmate but knowing his soulmate was in the same field as him worse as his enemy he wished he was some normal person now.

 

“Lucas…I know now is not the time but,

 

“So Renjun tell me, played the game knowing none of us can fucking kill each other?” His words sounded like venom and something at his heart ached when he saw hurt flash among all those emotions in his enemy’s eyes.

 

“I would be lying if I said I didn’t.”

 

“Wow, I’m a fucking fool since the start, I could have never guessed.” He laughs dryly.

 

“Look, I know now is not the time but this wasn't the first I tried to kill you. I happen to know about it when I couldn’t pull the fucking trigger against you when I had you set on with my rifle back then during the Seoul invading.” Lucas looks back at him with hatred in his eyes.

 

He could handle that, Renjun knew better than to attach himself to some fantasy that wouldn’t be in his life anyway.

 

Lucas lifts his arm again pointing the gun against his supposedly soulmate’s head and spoke.

 

“If I asked you to run away, would you?”

 

That caught Renjun off guard.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“It’s a yes or no question.”

 

Renjun contemplated.

 

“We have two choices now it’s either to run or die.” Lucas says as he looked at Renjun who still haven’t answered him.

 

“You know we can’t.”

 

“I’m asking you as Huang Renjun.”

 

“Still, a no.” his face falls.

 

“If the rules of soulmate says you can’t kill me then,

 

Renjun takes hold of Lucas hand and steals the gun pointing it at his head.

 

I  can pull it myself.”

 

“Renjun, don’t do this.” He raises an eyebrow at the older and tightens his grip onto the handle.

 

“Lucas, we both know our lives are not fantasy, it won't be possible."

 

1,

 

“No!”

 

2,

 

“Lucas, I’m sorry it had to be like this.”

 

3.

A gunshot resounded around the room shattering what remains of Lucas’ heart. 

He once thought he could get away from this life, to spend it with the one he was suppose to love. Now every hope he had just collapsed in front of his eyes killing what was left of in him.

 

The glowing flower was now fading and remained as a permanent tattoo on his wrist as he walked away from the room calling Jeno.

  
🌻

Months after the event Lucas took the courage to find out what this flower tattooed onto him meant and by finding the answer he laughs.

 

Fate really likes to play with him.

 

A marigold symbolizing a follower of a sun much like a sunflower but means cruelty, coldness, jealousy, and mostly importantly,

 

“Despair and grief over loss of love.”

 

He feels like a fucking idiot.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yeet
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/flirtykh)  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/qianco)


End file.
